Stereotypical
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Randy/Adam. One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster. Slash. Please Review!
1. Real Men Have Facial Hair

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder

**Part:** 1/10 – Real Men Have Facial Hair

**OOOO**

_Adam and Randy had been married for ten years. Before Adam's retirement, the two traveled back and forth between their homes in Canada and St. Louis. However, after Adam's retirement, the two settled down in St. Louis with their two children, Kimberly and Kasper. Kimberly, who was nine-years-old, was a studious child about to enter her third year in elementary school. And Kasper, who was five-years-old, was about to enter his first year in elementary school. Now, Randy was on leave for two weeks. The first day of his vacation, the family settled down at the table for dinner…_

"Dad?" Kasper turned to face his father, who was in the middle of cutting his steak. Randy turned to his son with an expectant look on his face. "What is a man?"

"W-What?" Randy almost choked on the air as he forced the words out.

Kasper blinked at his father innocently. "What is a real man?"

Randy took a bite of his food, before he answered, "Well… it depends. A real man…" here, he fell silent to consider it a bit more. "A real man has facial hair." He decided.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Adam. Adam had recently shaved off his beard, because he knew how much Randy liked it when he was clean-shaven. "I don't have facial hair. What does that make me?" Adam asked.

"Well, of course you don't have facial hair, Adam." Randy said. "You're the Queen, after all. Queens don't have facial hair. It's rather unbecoming."

Kimberly started down at her dinner as she mumbled, "I think Daddy just developed foot-in-mouth disorder."

"No, Princess." Adam shook his head slowly, before he viciously skewered his steak with his fork. "Daddy has had foot-in-mouth disorder for many, _many_ years."

The children shared a look, but didn't comment. It was most likely safer that way. Randy had certainly tweaked a nerve, and both were sure that there would be consequences. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he continued to eat in silence. Randy was none-the-wiser. When the meal was done, Kimberly helped Adam wash and dry the dishes, before she used one of the stools from the hall closet to neatly stack them in the cabinets. Randy and Kasper went off to watch a re-run of _Blues Clues_ before Kasper had to go to bed.

When all of the dishes were done, Adam made a rather _odd_ request of his eldest. She listened intently as Adam told her to run off and find Randy's shaving cream and razor from the bathroom. It was odd because Adam and Randy had specifically told them to never open the medicine cabinet in the bathroom because that was where Adam stored his pain medication for his neck. But if Adam said that it was okay, then Kimberly wasn't one to argue. She walked off and came back a few minutes later, the items hidden behind her back. Now, they waited…

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Adam and Kimberly hovered at the door to Adam and Randy's bedroom. The younger man was fast asleep, curled onto his side with his arms wrapped around a pillow. Foot-in-mouth disorder must be _awfully_ exhausting, after all. Slowly, Adam walked over to the tanned man and poked him in the side harshly. Randy didn't even stir. That sinister smirk returned as Adam motioned for Kimberly to come over. When she did, Adam carefully rolled Randy over so that he was on his back and took the razor from her.

"Now," Adam said in a fierce whisper. "I want you to take that can and shake it, kinda like a bottle of whipped cream. Think of Daddy's head like a sundae. We want it _all_ over his face."

Kimberly shook it hard, before she evenly coated Randy's entire face and neck in the creamy substance. "Like that, Mommy?" She asked.

Adam's smirk never faltered. "Perfect. Be ready with the permanent marker."

Carefully, so as to not cut the younger man, Adam started to shave him. Kimberly had also brought in a bowl of warm water and a washcloth from the bathroom, which she set on the bedside table as Adam went to work. As more and more of Randy's hair came off of his face, Kimberly realized just how different he looked without the hair. It was kind of scary, actually. Once Adam was finished, he dropped the razor into the water and wet the washcloth, before he scrubbed all of the remains of the cream off of Randy's face.

"There. He's all ready for you, Princess." Adam announced, before he carried the water into the bathroom to dump it. Kimberly unscrewed the cap off of the marker and set to work.

She scribbled little lines over where Randy's eyebrows used to be, making him look like an angry character out of a comic book. His sideburns were thick and black, with a little bit of the ink getting on his ears. The blond child also drew a mustache, which was attached to the sideburns, and a beard. But then, an idea came to her. Hurriedly, she scampered off of the bed and retrieved her art supplies. Putting some non-toxic Elmer's Glue on the palm of her hand, she smeared it on Randy's forehead and proceeded to dump glitter on him.

Then, she took out a piece of paper and colored it in with angry black scribbles, before she cut it out and taped it to Randy's chin. There! She had to admit that this could, quite possibly, be her best piece yet. The nine-year-old had just finished cleaning up when Adam came back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. For a minute, he seemed like he was angry. But then, he burst out into poorly muffled fits of laughter. This was priceless! He took out his I-Phone and snapped a picture of it, before he helped Kimberly to carry her stuff back to her room.

"Mommy?" Kimberly asked before she went to bed.

"What is it, Princess?" Adam asked.

"Do you think that Daddy will notice what we did to his face?" Kimberly asked innocently.

Adam's emerald eyes twinkled with amusement. "I'm not sure, baby. I'm just not sure."

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Randy climbed out of bed, still exhausted and not quite used to the time difference yet. He yawned and stretched, finding that his face itched like mad. Not wanting to scratch it until he knew exactly what he was dealing with, he walked into the bathroom and started his normal routine. Brush his teeth, wash his face… he splashed water on his face and glitter came off. Hesitantly, he looked into the mirror. When he saw his reflection, his heart froze in his chest and he immediately knew who was responsible.

"ADAM!"

Yeah, he noticed.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Okay, that was _a lot_ of fun to write. Have anymore 'real men' stereotypes? PM me or write it in a review! And _please _remember to review. This story will be updated daily. Until next time…


	2. Real Men Wear Pink

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 2/10 – Real Men Wear Pink

**OOOO**

"We were at the store earlier." It was the middle of dinner when Adam made this sudden announcement. "Kimberly wanted some new shoes, so…"

Randy nodded. He was still a little ticked off about the artwork on his face. "Nice. What kind of shoes did you buy, Princess?" Randy asked the nine-year-old.

"Sandals." Kimberly answered. "They're black with red flowers on them."

"They sound nice, Princess." Randy said distractedly. Adam and Kimberly shared a look.

Adam took the salt shaker and added some salt to his chicken. "And there was this shirt that I just _couldn't_ resist. It just screamed _you_. I know you'll love it."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Just like the fact that I _liked_ waking up to find myself eyebrow-less?"

Adam didn't even bat an eyelash. "Oh, so you noticed? You really should get that checked out. It could be serious."

"It could be serious." Randy scoffed. "I know _exactly_ who caused my current condition, and _trust_ me; they're not off the hook." Adam didn't even flinch at the threat. "What does the shirt look like?"

"Kasper." Adam looked to the little boy. "Go and get the Wal-Mart bag from the kitchen, please?"

"Yes, Mommy." The five-year-old slid off of his chair and ran to do as he was told.

Kasper came back a few minutes later with a plastic bag in his hands, which he placed on his father's lap. Randy, who had been cutting up the little boy's chicken so that it would be easier to eat, set the knife and fork down so that he could see what was inside the bag. By the time the little boy had slid back onto his seat, Randy had removed the shirt. It was obnoxiously, flamboyantly pink – almost _flamingo_ pink, actually. And in gaudy, tacky letters, it read 'I Love Mom'. Randy's eyes widened in a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

He blinked a few times, trying to get used to the violent _pop_ of color that seemed to be _burning_ his corneas. Adam, Kimberly, and Kasper snickered silently, but Randy didn't even notice. The shirt _captivated_ him. He thought that Adam had better taste in clothes, but this… _this_ took traumatizing to another level. Slowly, Randy re-folded the shirt and stuffed it back into the bag. His face was a perfect mask as he took the salt shaker from Adam and put some on the chicken. Adam wore a look of hurt on his face as he stuck out his bottom lip.

"Don't you like the shirt, Randy?" Adam asked. He batted his eyelashes innocently, crystalline tears glistening on the coal lashes. All eyes turned to Randy.

"Well… you told me never to lie to you…" Randy started softly. He didn't want to upset Adam.

Adam sniffed sadly. "But, I really thought that you would like it. I mean, you love me, and I'm the 'mom'. Besides, a _real man_ would wear pink."

"I don't see _you_ wearing pink." Randy shot back.

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table. "I think Daddy's foot-in-mouth disorder just became head-in-butt disorder." Kimberly muttered.

The rest of the dinner went by in an uncomfortable silence. Randy knew that he had awakened a monster within Adam. While the blond might not seem like it, he could be incredibly competitive. And that little comment that Randy made probably pushed him over the edge. When dinner was over, Adam washed the dishes and tucked Kasper into bed. Randy waited for him to come in, but when he did, he didn't say a word to Randy. He simply climbed into bed, his back to Randy, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Randy awoke late and did his normal routine. He brushed his teeth, he washed his face (and was extremely thankful to find no new additions to his face), and he dressed for the day. It was only after he walked downstairs and entered the den that he noticed Adam. His heart just about froze in his chest. Adam was playing with the two children, rolling a ball between the three of them. But that wasn't what had caught his eye. What he _did_ notice was Adam's outfit…

Adam had on a Pepto-Bismol colored dress that buttoned down the front and came down to his knees, with flashy pink fishnets and pink platform pumps that looked like they had come off of a stripper from the 80s. A dark pink scarf dipped into the collar of his dress, and his hair was tied back in a nice, fluffy pink ribbon. He was absolutely breathtaking. When Adam noticed him, he stood up and brushed invisible lint from his dress, before he scooped Kasper into his arms and bent down to retrieve the ball.

Randy looked Adam over once, dumbfounded. "Real men wear pink." Adam said calmly.

Randy motioned to Adam's outfit, unable to do much more. "Is that new?"

"Oh, no. Of course not." Adam set Kasper in his chair at the kitchen table and set his breakfast in front of him. Kimberly grabbed her own breakfast and sat next to her little brother. "You don't know _half_ of what I own."

Randy grabbed Adam by the hips and pulled him backward so that their bodies were flush against each other. "You know what these outfits do to me."

Adam chuckled wryly. "Uh uh uh," he waved a finger in front of Randy's face, "all of this," he motioned to his outfit and the body clearly displayed underneath, "is for a _real_ man. "

The brunette narrowed his eyes at his husband. "No shirt, no sex?" He asked.

"No shirt, no sex." Adam confirmed.

For the rest of the day, Randy walked around in the shirt _and_ the hot pink sweatpants that went with it.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Lol - loved it so much! As always, I would _love_ to hear your input! Please remember to review and I will have the next chapter tomorrow!


	3. Real Men Ask For Directions

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 3/10 – Real Men Ask For Directions

**OOOO**

After the two earlier incidents, Randy finally had his first eloquent speech of the week. While this so-called 'speech' was only five words long, it was the first thing that he said that didn't add to his foot-in-mouth (or head-in-butt) disorder. _Let's go to the movies._ The seemingly innocent comment would be the death of him. They were so lost that it wasn't even funny anymore, not that it ever was. In fact, Adam was almost _positive_ that they had driven by the same gas station more than once…

"Randy, would you _please_ pull over and ask for directions? We'll miss the movie if you continue to drive around aimlessly." Adam said darkly.

"Shut it, would you?" Randy hissed back. "I know _exactly_ where I am."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Then why have we driven by the same gas station three times?"

Randy frowned. "Seriously, Adam. _Shut… up…"_

This caught the attention of the two children in the backseat. Kasper called out, "Daddy, you owe money to the 'Bad Word' Jar!"

Because Adam and Randy didn't really have a filter between their brains and their mouths when it came to curse words, the 'Bad Word' Jar had been invented. Different levels of curse words required different amounts of money paid to the jar. 'Shut up' was a minor offense and was only a dollar. 'Fuck', on the other hand, had a five dollar amount tied onto it and an immediate time-out (whether you were the kid _or_ the adult). Adam had loved to wave that rule in his face on more than one occasion.

Suddenly, Kimberly started to squirm uncomfortably in the backseat. She tried not to make it too noticeable, but her not-so-subtle mew of discomfort blew that all to hell. She didn't want to disturb her Mommy and Daddy, who were back in the middle of a heated argument about whether or not they would stop and ask for directions, but she _really_ had to use the bathroom. Carefully, she shifted around and reached between the two front seats to tap Adam on the shoulder harshly.

Adam turned to her, a bit frustrated. "What's the matter, Princess?"

"I have to use the bathroom real bad, Mommy." Kimberly whined.

Adam's eyes widened a bit, before he nodded. "Okay, Princess." He turned to Randy, the frown still firmly on his lips. "Pull the car over, _now_."

"Isn't someone a little bitchy today?" Randy tossed back.

"You owe more money to the 'Bad Word' Jar, Daddy." Kasper chimed.

Randy was about to tear his hair out, not that he really had all that much hair to tear. Finally, when they reached the gas station for the _fourth_ consecutive time, he chose a parking spot up front and watched as Kimberly and Kasper rushed inside. Adam got out of the car and walked over to the curb, which overlooked a deserted car dealership. Randy came up beside him and, walking a little bit further out, lit a fresh smoke. Adam rolled his eyes. It was a rule that Randy couldn't smoke in the car with the kids, but was he so nicotine deprived that he'd do it at a _gas station_?

"Randy." Adam summoned his most commanding voice and stared his husband down. "Put that out, go inside, and ask the cashier for some directions to the damn theater."

"Why should I? I'm fully capable of reading a map and finding the theater myself." Randy tossed back.

"A real man would ask for directions." Adam threw in casually.

"Oh, so now we're back to what does and doesn't define a real man, huh?" Randy hissed, before the kids started to come back out of the station. "Get back in the car, Adam."

Adam looked at him defiantly. "No."

Randy tossed down his smoke and stubbed it out with his boot. "Adam, don't make me come over there and pick you up. Trust me, you won't like it."

"If you so much as _touch_ me before you ask for those directions, I swear that I _will_ bite you." Adam hissed.

"Fine." Randy hissed, before he stormed over to the station, muttering a storm of words that would likely cost him a hundred dollars to the black hole that was the 'Bad Word' Jar.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Ra da da da da da da da. Da da da da da da da da. Circus afro, circus afro. Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot afro!" The two children chimed happily as they ran over to the car, still excited from the movie.

"I don't understand the educational value of talking animals with 'polka dot' afros." Randy shook his head. Nothing made sense to him anymore.

"I'm very proud of you for asking for directions, and I'm sure that the kids are thankful that they got to see their movie." Adam kissed Randy's cheek softly.

Randy electronically unlocked the door so that the kids could get into the car. It was starting to rain and he didn't want them to catch a cold. "Yeah, well, I didn't want you to bite me."

"No, I can think of a much better use for my mouth." Adam tossed over his shoulder, before he ran over to the car to keep from getting soaked.

Randy stood there for a moment, frozen. "Did he mean…" And then, it hit him. Quickly, he slid into the car and started the long drive home. Maybe they could make it there and only drive by the gas station twice…"

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Loved it! Please remember to review! Next chapter shall be tomorrow…


	4. Real Men Read The Directions

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 4/10 – Real Men _Read_ The Directions

**OOOO**

_Some Assembly Required_

Yeah, that was a crock of bull. Randy had made the decision that he would hunt down the person who developed that phrase and find out the definition of 'some', because he was fairly certain that it _didn't_ mean ten thousand little nuts and bolts, plastic bits, stickers, and screws all over his living room floor. His son, Kasper, watched in anxious wonder as his father looked between the box and the pile of _shit_ (there was really no other word for it) on his floor. Once he had an idea of what it should look like, he started to work.

About a half hour later, he was finished. Well, _kind_ of finished. There were about five bits left over that he just couldn't find a place for, but that didn't matter. The track should still work fine, right? He handed the toy over to Kasper, and the minute the little boy set his toy car on the track, it broke under the weight. A metaphorical cloud of smoke came out from around the ruins. Well, damn. Slowly, Randy started to deconstruct the track. He stared at the box once more. This really shouldn't be so difficult.

Another half hour went by, and he was sure that he had it this time. Sure, there were now _ten_ pieces without a home, and he had stripped one of the sockets where a screw was supposed to slide in because he got frustrated and hammered it in instead… but that shouldn't matter, right? Once more, he handed it over to his son. Once more, the damn thing broke down before it even got one good run in. What the hell was he doing wrong? It shouldn't be so freaking difficult to construct a Fisher Price toy.

"Maybe if you slid the small piece of the track in-between the large and the medium. And then, put some hot glue on that screw and slide it in. Then it should hold." Adam offered.

"And _how_ exactly would you know how to do this?" It wasn't like they had ever done this before. Kimberly had never liked race tracks. She had been more into Barbie dolls.

"It says so in the directions." Adam said matter-of-factly.

"Directions are for babies." Randy shot back.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. If Kasper had read the directions, I'm sure he could have had the track built by now." Adam said dismissively.

"_Burn!"_ Kimberly smiled.

"How about we make a deal, Randy?" Adam offered. He knew that Randy would be unable to resist.

Randy raised a scribble eyebrow (his had yet to come back in). "Yes?"

"I'll give you…" here, he looked at the clock, "two hours to build the track. If you can't build it by then, you admit that a real man would read the directions so that we can _all_ go to bed. Okay?"

Randy looked a bit skeptical, because all of this talk of 'real men' hadn't really worked out for him well as of late. However, he finally relented and said, "Okay."

Well, two hours came and went. And then another hour. And then another. Muttered curses came from the living room where Randy still sat, his eyes bloodshot, working on that damn Fisher Price track. Right about now, he was running on coffee alone and he knew that he would soon crash. The toy was no closer to being built then it was when Adam had initially made the deal. Adam had long since gone to bed, leaving the directions on the floor by the railing which led downstairs. Maybe… no, he couldn't. Eventually, Randy climbed onto the sofa for a short nap…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"You did it, Daddy! You did it!" Kasper bounced around happily. His race car flew around the properly constructed track nosily, not allowing Randy to fall back asleep. "I knew you could do it!"

"Do what?" Randy asked, still half-unconscious.

"You finished the track for me." Kasper stated the obvious. Randy's eyes flew open and he almost fell off of the couch. It couldn't be…

Oh, but it was. The track was fully operational, and Randy knew for a fact that it hadn't been when he had collapsed from exhaustion earlier in the morning. He soon received his answer when he walked into the kitchen and found Adam tucking the tool box away in one of the floor cabinets. It was stored in the same place as the first-aid kit. He turned around to face his husband, unashamed of what he had done. After all, Randy had left himself wide open for attack when he didn't follow through on their deal…

"What the hell is this, Adam?" Randy motioned to the track out in the living room.

"I guess the _real man_ read the directions after all." Adam shot back, a smirk on his face. "Whatcha gonna do about it, Randal?"

"You're gonna be sorry you said that." Randy shot back, but there was no real venom in his voice.

"Oh, yeah?" Adam asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Be a man and prove it."

With that said, Adam walked off to their bedroom down the hall, leaving the door open invitingly. Randy hesitated for only a moment, before he decided that both of the children were occupied with their toys and wouldn't want to be bothered for hours. And with that decision made, he raced off behind Adam to prove to the blond just who was the man in the relationship… not that the blond didn't already know.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Another chapter down! Sorry this one is a little late, but it's still technically on time! Hope you liked and please remember to review! Next chapter is tomorrow…


	5. Real Men Don't Need Sex

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 5/10 – Real Men Don't Need Sex

**OOOO**

"Randy?" Adam asked suddenly. The two men sat in front of the television, with Adam's favorite talk show, _The View_, on the screen.

"What is it, babe?" Randy asked. He had tried to zone out so that he wouldn't have to hear the screeches from the women on screen, but that idea had backfired.

"Would you still love me, even if I didn't have sex with you?" Adam shot out suddenly. Randy raised a dark eyebrow. Where the hell did _that_ come from?

"What?" Randy asked. He silently cursed himself for how dumb he sounded.

"Would you still love me, even if I didn't have sex with you?" Adam asked once more, a tiny note of insecurity in his tone. It made Randy's heart ache.

"Of course I would still love you, baby." Randy said softly. "Why would you ever think that I wouldn't?"

"Well," Adam started, "there was this woman on _The View_ that said that 'you can't expect that, if you're not having sex with your husband, he's not having sex with someone else'." Adam quoted.

"Why would you listen to half of the shit that they say on _The View_?" Randy asked.

"Well… it gave me an idea." Adam said softly. He slid out of Randy's arms and walked into the kitchen, fixing lunch for Randy and their two children.

Those words unnerved Randy. What kind of _idea_ did the blond have? Slowly, he followed his husband into the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was still a little while before the kids would come into the kitchen for lunch, so Randy didn't have to worry about the chance that they could overhear the conversation. He tried to think like his husband. That in itself was a dangerous thing. Adam wasn't known to be the most rational creature in the world, but then, neither was Randy. In some ways, they were one and the same.

Randy knew that no good could ever come of Adam watching _The View_. Adam was already slightly effeminate (you did _not_ hear that from him – he didn't want to be castrated today). And that show sent him into all sorts of funky directions. Some better than others. Like when Sherry talked about her favorite toys… that had been a _long_ night. Other times, however, tried to get Randy to talk about his feelings (something that Randy absolutely _refused_ to do, no matter what Adam said). The blond set the soup on the burner to cook for fifteen minutes.

"What exactly is this _idea_?" Randy asked hesitantly.

"One week. No sex." Adam offered.

Randy just about choked on the air. "W-What?"

"I think that it would be best to renew our love by agreeing that we won't have sex for one week." Adam said with conviction. "Don't you love me?"

_Didn't we just go through this?_ Randy thought to himself. "Yes, I love you Adam. But… really? No sex for a week? Isn't that a little drastic?"

"A _real_ man could go one week without sex." Adam shot back.

"It's not that _I_ can't go one week without sex." Randy answered. "I'm just not sure that you can."

"You wanna bet?" Adam asked, one eyebrow raised.

The conversation ended shortly after that when the kids came in for lunch. Lunch went by in relative silence, as did the rest of the day. Adam made sure to avoid his husband on numerous occasions. He didn't meet his eyes as he cleaned up the scattered toys on the floor, vacuumed, and dusted. By dinner, the house was absolutely pristine. Dinner went by in much the same way, and after they watched _Blue's Clues_. However, the entire situation didn't really come to a head until the children were in bed and Randy and Adam retired to their room.

Randy was so sure that Adam wouldn't hold out that he leaned over and took hold of his husband, drawing him in to his chest. The blond followed suit and snuggled into the smaller man's side. Randy's hand gently massaged Adam's hip bone, a rather sensitive area for the blond. Adam didn't even stir. After a few moments, the blond became uncomfortable and rolled out of Randy's arms. He stretched out on his side of the bed and fluffed his pillow underneath his head. He mumbled 'goodnight' to Randy, before he started to fall asleep.

"Wait, Adam, seriously?" Randy asked, shocked. He couldn't believe that Adam was really serious about this sudden bout of abstinence. "You can't be serious. C'mon, baby, you know that I love you."

Adam turned over and cast a soft look at his husband. "I'm sure that you can last one week, Randy. You made it longer while I was pregnant."

"Yeah, but that was for the health of the baby." Randy said dejectedly.

"And this is for the health of our relationship." Adam offered.

"Fine," Randy finally relented. He reached out to the blond hesitantly. "At least let me hold you? We can at least do that, right?" Randy asked.

Adam smiled. It had been a long time since they had cuddled, no strings attached. "Sure. I would like that."

Adam rested his head on the younger man's muscular chest and took a deep breath. Within seconds, he was whisked away into his dreamland. Randy frowned as he looked at the blond on his chest. His smell was all-too-enticing. And he knew, without a doubt, that this was going to be an incredibly long week…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Another chapter down! Sorry this one is a little late. Please Review!


	6. Real Men Have A Car Fetish

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 6/? – Real Men Have A Car Fetish

**OOOO**

"Randy?" Adam walked into Randy's work station. Randy was underneath his beloved Bentley, and when he rolled out, he was covered from head to toe in black oil.

"What do you need, Adam?" Randy asked, frustrated. He still had a lot to fix with his car and he wanted to have it done before bed. "I'm kinda busy."

"You missed lunch." Adam said matter-of-factly. He almost sounded like he was hurt by the fact.

"The Bentley needed work. I'll eat later." Randy said, before he started to slide back under the car.

"I haven't seen you all day, Randy." Adam huffed, more than a little upset by this fact. "I'm starting to believe that you love the damn car more than you love me."

Randy rolled his eyes, before he slid out from under the car and climbed to his feet. "I'll come eat now."

Adam shook his head feverishly. "No. I don't want to force you."

"Adam, it would be in your best interest to not stress me out. I haven't had sex in twenty-four hours." Randy said.

"You've been doing very well. I'm proud of you, Ran." Adam smiled at him sweetly, before he went in for a hug. They almost made contact before he realized that Randy was covered in oil. "Oh, um…"

"What's the matter, Adam?" Randy raised a dark eyebrow.

"You're, um…" Adam motioned to his oil covered shirt.

Randy looked down and a twisted smile came over his face. "Oh. You don't like the oil, do you?" Suddenly, he scooped Adam into his arms and smeared the oil all over him.

Adam let out a loud screech as he slithered out of Randy's arms and ran off to take a hot shower and boil his clothes. Randy chuckled softly as he dried his hands off on a towel and tossed it aside, before he did what he had promised. Adam saw to it that enough food was stuffed down his throat to feed a small army, but right after that, Randy went back to the work station and started to work on the car once more. Adam was at a loss. It seemed as if he would have to _become_ the Bentley to obtain Randy's attention.

That's when a wicked smirk came over his face. He took his house key from the bowl beside the door and walked out to Randy's work station, where the brunette was underneath the car. Hesitating for only a moment, Adam took the key and dug it into the side of Randy's Bentley. He scratched a long, silver line into the paint. And then, he made another line. And another one. And another one. Well over ten lines distorted the car's surface when he was done. Adam looked at the new brand on the car with satisfaction. It read 'Adam'.

"What was that noise, Adam?" Randy, who had heard the loud scratch, slowly rolled out from underneath the car. Adam turned his eyes away from the scene innocently.

"I don't know, Randy. I thought that there might be a mouse, so I came out here to make sure it hadn't bitten you." Adam said sweetly, but there was a sinister twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah… a mouse, huh?" Randy knew that there was no way Adam would be that calm if he _actually_ thought that there was a mouse in the house.

Slowly, Adam backed away so that Randy could come around and admire the new detail on his car. Randy's eyes looked over the polished surface, carefully inspecting it for even the slightest imperfection. That's when he found it. The scratches. Adam had never seen his face turn colors before, but right now it was becoming a sort of mix between fuchsia and lavender. Absently, Adam wondered where the smelling salts were. It wasn't like he could catch the man if he was gonna go down then and there, after all…

However, Randy suddenly turned on him, scooping him into his arms and slamming him back into the car. Adam moaned softly as his legs weakly wrapped around Randy's muscular waist. "Randy…"

"I see that you had a little bit of a bitch fit, didn't you Adam? I thought that I warned you about what happens when you mess with my car." Randy hissed viciously. Adam couldn't help but tremble in his arms.

"Well, maybe you want to make that car your husband instead of me." Adam huffed indignantly.

"What?" Randy raised an eyebrow, stunned.

"You don't care about me anymore. This is exactly what I was afraid of! We don't have sex for twenty-four hours and you completely forget about me." Adam said, the hurt leaking into his tone.

"Adam, I just wanted to fix my car so that we could head out to a romantic dinner later this week without both of us dying a horrible death in some ditch because the brakes failed. I still love you, baby. I want you safe." Randy said.

"Oh." Adam calmed down suddenly. "I'm sorry that I keyed your car."

Randy chuckled darkly. "Oh, when this week is over, you'll certainly learn _exactly_ how I feel about that."

Adam rubbed his behind warily. "I think that I'm a little afraid."

"You should be." Randy muttered, before he made his way back into the house.

And when Adam walked out to visit the car later that day, he was kind of shocked to find that Randy had repainted the car. Over the keyed letters, there was a little note: to Adam, with love – Randy.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! Another chapter tomorrow!


	7. Real Men Pay The Tab

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 7/10 – Real Men Pay The Tab

**OOOO**

True to his word, Randy took Adam out to dinner the next day. The kids were over at Phil and Jeff's, so they had the entire night (and some of the morning) to themselves. However, when the bill came, Randy didn't touch it. Hell, he didn't even look at it. After several moments went by, Adam let out a huff and took the bill himself. This, of course, is when Randy looked at him, somehow managing to narrow his eyes at him and raise an eyebrow at the same time. Truth be told, it kind of freaked Adam out.

"What?" Adam asked, exasperated. He was tired and wanted to be home in bed with his husband.

"You're not supposed to see the bill. I asked you out to dinner, so I'll take care of the bill." Randy said matter-of-factly. Adam rolled his eyes. How could chivalry be so out-dated?

"Randy." Adam said seriously. "Don't worry about it. I'm more than happy to -,"

"Are you offering?" Randy asked, truly interested to hear the blond's answer.

Adam tilted his head to the side, confused. "Sure. I guess I am, if you need me to."

"I don't _need_ you to." Randy denied. "It would be nice if you would pay for it. But I don't _need_ you to. I have more than enough money to cover it."

Adam nodded slowly. "Well, if you have so much money, then why haven't you 'covered it'?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm still eating." Randy motioned down to the last slice of beef that remained on his plate. Adam rolled his eyes.

"If you don't have the money, just admit to it." Adam said.

"I do have the money." Randy countered.

"It won't make me think any less of you if you don't have the money on you, Randy. I'd be _more_ than happy to take this off of your hands." Adam said, exasperated. He really just wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Well then, if you insist…" Randy trailed off.

"Oh for the love of…" Adam had to resist the sudden desire to murder his husband then and there.

As if a sudden weight had been thrust off of Randy's shoulders, he finished his food and drink and slid out of the booth, ready to pay for their meal and head back to their house. Adam seriously couldn't believe it. All of that hassle, just because he had (most likely) left his damn wallet at home? He shook his head as he realized that he would never _truly_ understand his husband, and if he did, that would take a lot of the fun out of being married. He liked to be surprised by Randy, even if some of the surprises annoyed the hell out of him.

In the end, Adam covered the tab and the tip… and when they ran out of gas on the way home, he covered that too. It was only after they arrived home and Randy had stripped down to his boxers for bed, that Adam had the sense to look in his husband's pocket and find the man's wallet. And what did he find? It was stuffed with cash, practically filled to overflowing. Something in the normally calm blond snapped, and he tossed the wallet at his husband's head. Randy sat up as so fast, one would think that his life was on the line.

"What the hell is this?" Adam hissed.

"I believe that that is my wallet." Randy answered, the look on his face screaming that that was totally obvious and Adam needed to grow a brain.

"I realize that you dumbass." Adam knew that he would pay for that comment later. "The point is that it's full of cash. FULL OF IT. And you couldn't spare thirty dollars to pay for my fucking dinner!"

"I have a good reason for that." Randy countered rather calmly. Immediately, Adam's frustration washed out of him and he looked at Randy, a little unnerved by the look on his face.

"And what would that be?" Adam asked, breathing out in exhaustion.

Randy motioned for Adam to sit down, before he rummaged through the bedside table to obtain a box. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed and got down on one knee. "Adam – to be quite honest, you're my life. You've given me two beautiful children and a life that I _want_ to live. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband… again?"

Adam could barely choke back the tears as he nodded furiously. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!"

It may have looked a little odd to the outsider, what with Randy down on one knee in front of Adam… in his underwear, no less. However, Adam couldn't think of another way that he would have wanted this to turn out. It truly was the perfect evening; even if he was seventy dollars poorer then he had been when it started. What Randy _didn't _realize was that was money taken out of their savings account to buy their anniversary present, but… what the hell? Why ruin a perfectly good moment with news like that?

"I guess this means you forgive me for making you pay for dinner?" Randy asked sarcastically, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he lifted Adam up and tossed him onto the bed.

Adam rolled his eyes, but nodded as Randy slid into the bed beside him. He nuzzled his face into the smaller man's chest and said, "Yeah. I guess it does."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!


	8. Real Men Can Shop At Victoria's Secret

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 8/10 – Real Men Can Shop At Victoria's Secret

**OOOO**

Randy scowled as he walked around the mall, a hat on his head to try and cover his face so that, if there were any fans about, he wouldn't be followed by some crazed stalker (hesitantly, he looked around to make sure that AJ wasn't about to materialized out of nowhere). Randal Keith Orton was a man on a mission. His mission: to infiltrate the store known as Victoria's Secret, buy Adam's anniversary outfit, and race back to the car before Adam woke in an hour and a half. Could he do it? Did he dare try? For a moment, he entertained the idea of running back to the car.

No. He had to do this. The embarrassment would totally be worth it once Adam opened the box and found the newest addition to his collection of feminine attire. Seriously, sometimes Randy wondered if Adam was a girl in a boy's body. He rolled his eyes and steeled himself. It was time to head into No Man's Land. He walked inside and at once was hit with the potent fragrances from the shelves of perfume. Keeping his head down, the brunette walked over to the far wall, where there were several colorful silk chemises.

In the end, Randy decided on a dark emerald chemise with black lace over the neckline, a small slit over the left hip that would reveal several inches of Adam's creamy skin, with black lace over the hem as well. He found one that would fit Adam, before he threw it over his arm and continued to walk around the store. He also selected a dark emerald thong with black lace around the waist, and also a black silk bathrobe that would be worn over Adam's chemise. He walked over to the cashier and set them on the counter.

"Did you find everything that you were looking for today, sir?" The woman asked sweetly as she started to ring him up. She folded them into a bag and set the bag on the counter.

"Yes." Randy answered, hoping against hope that she didn't ask any more questions.

Thankfully, she took the hint and read him his total. "That will be fifty-two dollars and ninety-nine cents." Randy handed her his card. "Will that be debit or credit?"

"Credit." Randy said. He would have to make sure that he got the mail and got the credit card bill before Adam did, or else it would blow all of his plans for their anniversary.

"Thank you very much, sir. Please come again." She said all-too-cheerfully.

**OOOO**

Adam stared at the little box that sat on that kitchen table, wrapped in colorful paper. It had his name on it, but Randy had told him that he wasn't to touch it until the end of the week. But that didn't stop the nosy little blond from staring his heart out. He walked around the table, putting his ear to the box to try and hear inside. Randy wasn't sure if he thought that the contents were alive or something equally absurd, but it made him laugh to watch the blond act so oddly. Finally, Adam turned to Randy. He stuck his bottom lip out pathetically.

"Randy." He whined. He _really_ wanted to know what was inside of the box. "Pretty please, let me know what's inside of the box. I'll most likely forget by the end of the week anyway!"

"Can I have sex before the week is over?" Randy asked.

"No." Adam denied instantly.

"Then, no." Randy shot back, which caused his blond to pout even more.

"Then… can I just have a hint? One little hint?" Adam batted his eyelashes at him innocently. "I'll leave you alone if I can have one little hint."

"Fine." Randy relented. "Let's just say, it takes a real man to shop at Victoria's Secret."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but this is a lead up to the final chapter and kind of a follow up to Ch. 2: Real Men Wear Pink. Please remember to review!


	9. Real Men Can Share The Bed

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 9/10 – Real Men Can Share The Bed

**OOOO**

Randy awoke at 6:00 AM to little hands on his body. He huffed and tried to roll over in bed, only to find that his husband wasn't in bed anymore. Instead, he found two children sandwiched into the area that Adam had once occupied. The bald man moaned and shifted, a painful knot in his neck and shoulder making him more than a little uncomfortable. However, it was a startled shout that fully startled him into consciousness. The brunette climbed over the two children to find Adam, stretched out on the floor, totally unconscious.

"Adam? Adam, baby, are you okay?" Randy asked, extremely worried for the taller man. Slowly, Adam's emerald eyes fluttered. His eyes were misted over with exhaustion.

"Hmm, Randy? Why are there three of you?" Adam asked slowly. He blinked wearily, before he lay back down on the floor. "I think I'll just lay here for a few minutes… g'night."

Randy stared at him dumbly. "Adam, did we have a little alcohol before bed?"

Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. Just took a little tumble out of bed."

Randy looked down at the two innocent little children in the bed with him. Kasper was stretched out; his little body sprawled out in such a manner that it was obvious that he was the one who had shoved Adam out of bed. Kimberly was closer to Randy, her back to him as she continued to breathe evenly. With a sigh, Randy reached out and wrapped an arm around his son's little stomach, drawing him closer to Kimberly. Now, there was a little bit of space for Adam to climb back into bed.

However, the blond refused to move. Another long-suffering sigh left Randy's lips as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the blond man. He lifted his husband bridal style and slid him into the bed beside Kasper. Immediately, Kasper rolled over and stretched most of his body out onto Adam. It was a rather adorable sight. Randy allowed himself a moment to bask in the cuteness, before he walked over to his side of the bed… only to find that Kimberly had stolen his spot.

"Kimberly? Kimberly." Randy tried to wake her without scaring her. "C'mon, Kimmy. Daddy wants to sleep. Just roll over a little bit. Can you do that for me, sweetie?"

The child rolled over onto her back and stretched out, if only to spite him.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Kimmy, don't make me pick you up. You're too big for it anyway, Kimmy. Please, roll over. Just a little bit? _Please_…"

The child didn't even flinch.

"You see what you do to these kids, Adam?" Randy said, tired and exasperated. "You act like a little bitch and now they won't let me into bed. When this week is over, I swear -,"

"Daddy, why is Mommy a bitch?" Kasper asked innocently, suddenly wide awake.

Randy could have smacked himself upside the head. "He's not a bitch, sweetie. Don't say that word – it's bad. I'll have to pay five dollars to the 'Bad Word' Jar, but I'll let you slide for now."

"Oh." Kasper said. "Okay."

Kasper was about to go back to sleep, when an idea came to Randy. "Kasper. Can you get your sister to move over so that I can climb into bed?"

Kasper shot him an 'of course I can' kind of look. "Sissy, there's a wolf spider in your hair!"

All of a sudden, Kimberly was wide awake and screaming at the top of her lungs. Kasper was laughing manically, and, in the flurry of movement, Adam flew off of the side of the bed once more. Kimberly frantically swatted at her hair as she tried to remove the non-existent wolf spider, while Kasper contentedly fell back on the pillows and went back to sleep. It was a wonder how he could sleep through all of the noise… Randy guessed that he was like his mother that way.

However, fifteen minutes later, Randy and Adam found themselves in the same predicament. Only, this time, Kimberly and Kasper had _both_ spread out all over the bed and had left no room for _either_ parent. Randy rolled his eyes, scooped his husband into his arms, and walked down the hall to Kimberly's bedroom. The room was covered with rainbows, butterflies, and unicorns. It actually made Randy a little uncomfortable. Randy set his husband down on the twin sized bed, before he climbed in behind him.

Adam turned to face him, a dopey smile on his face. Randy could tell that he was extremely tired and had more than likely hit his head one too many times on the hardwood floor. "You know what?"

"What?" Randy asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"It takes a real man to share the bed." Adam said matter-of-factly. "Unfortunately, at least in this regard, I'm not one of them."

And then, rather unceremoniously, Adam kicked Randy off of the twin sized bed and made himself comfortable beneath the pink and blue plaid comforter. Randy couldn't believe that the little twerp had actually kicked him off of the bed! And, knowing that there was no way that he would fit on his son's bed (and the Queen bed was overtaken by two conniving children); he would have to sleep on the floor. With one last frustrated look at his husband, Randy stormed down the hall to find a comforter. It was going to be a long night.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review! Only one chapter left!


	10. Real Men Can Say 'I'm Sorry'

**Title:** Stereotypical

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam

**Summary:** One innocent question. Ten less-than-innocent answers. A hilarious recipe for disaster.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides the children. I also don't own the lyrics to the song. This story is not meant to offend _anyone_. It is merely meant for entertainment. _If you do not like this story, please do not bash it_.

**Warning(s):** Slash, Mpreg, Stereotypes, Foot-In-Mouth Disorder, Cross-Dressing

**Part:** 10/10 – Real Men Say 'I'm Sorry'

**OOOO**

Adam awoke around 9:30 AM, well-rested and elated for the new day. He slid out of Kimberly's twin-sized bed and almost took a tumble over Randy, who was still huddled on the floor. "Randy?"

The brunette lowered the blanket that he had used to hide his head, looking at the evil blond with narrowed blue eyes. It was obvious that, unlike the blond, he was _not_ well-rested. "What?"

"You don't look too hot, babe." Adam smiled down at him. "You okay?"

Randy's face turned a rather impressive shade of red. "No, Adam. I'm _not _okay. My back and shoulder hurt like hell, I'm tired, and I have to go downstairs and make breakfast."

"Aww, I'm sorry you don't feel well, babe." But Randy could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

Randy nodded slowly. "That would be nice. But, you know, I would also like to _not_ have the house burn down. Seriously, if you're not on the bed spreading your legs, what are you good for?"

Adam's eyes widened considerably. Did Randy really think that? "You know what? I think that I'll take the kids to Denny's for breakfast. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

It took Randy a moment to realize what he had said, but when it sunk in, he rolled his eyes and tried to reach out to his husband. "Adam, you know that I didn't mean it like that."

The blond shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Ran. It's fine."

The brunette felt awful as he watched his husband storm out of the room, and he knew that it would be best if he didn't follow after him. A few minutes later, Randy could hear Adam start the SUV and drive off. Randy huffed dramatically and drew the blankets over his head. He felt like a total ass. However, Adam really should know better than to try and have a decent conversation with him at this hour. He wasn't even awake and he was in so much pain he could barely think. Randy didn't even know what he had said until it was too late.

He shifted on the floor until his body faced the bed, and he contemplated three hours of blissful sleep as his body tried to work the kinks out of his back. That would have been heaven. But he couldn't do that, because Adam meant more to him than that. Carefully, he stood. He could barely move his neck and his shoulders almost throbbed, but he continued to force himself to move forward. What could he do to make it up to his husband? And then, an idea struck him. He knew that he would have to work fast, however…

**OOOO**

Adam was absolutely heartbroken. His worst fear had come true. Randy only wanted him for sex and didn't really love him at all. The kids raced inside and went downstairs to watch TV for a little while before Adam made lunch, but when he made it to the upper level of their house, he found that all the lights had been turned off. Their best red silk table cloth had been placed on the table, and there were two candles lit in the center. Randy had made them lunch, which consisted of steak, seasoned carrots, and a bottle of Adam's favorite wine.

"What is this, Randy?" Adam asked softly, still in disbelief. Was all of this for him?

"This is my way of saying 'I'm sorry'. I never should have said that to you, Adam. I know that you deserve better, and you and I _both_ know that that isn't how I feel." Randy said calmly.

"If that's not how you feel, then why did you say it?" Adam asked. Randy could hear how hurt Adam really was.

Randy was silent for a moment, before he said, "I think Kimberly summed it up perfectly when she said that I have 'head-in-butt disorder'. I can't think in the morning, Adam. I know that's not an excuse, but…"

Adam shook his head. "I never should have kicked you off of the bed. I'm sorry about that." Adam said softly. "Let's just enjoy lunch, okay?"

The two ate in a comfortable silence. The food was delicious, but Adam expected no less. Adam could tell that Randy was sincere in his feelings of regret for what he had said, and, the more that he thought about it, the more he realized that Randy didn't have much of a filter between his brain and his mouth in the early hours of the morning. And he really shouldn't have made the brunette sleep on the floor. When they finished their food, the two moved over to the couch. Adam sat on the couch and Randy on the floor between Adam's legs.

Adam slowly worked out the kinks in Randy's neck, making sure that he wasn't causing further harm to his husband. He leaned forward and kissed the man's bald head, trying to convey that he wasn't mad at Randy anymore and that they could move past this. Randy tilted his head back and their lips met in a breathtaking kiss. Slowly, Randy twisted around and climbed onto the couch so that he sat next to the blond. He pulled the taller blond onto his arms and they cuddled together.

"I love you, Addy." Randy said softly, cuddling his baby as close to him as possible.

Adam smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"Do you forgive me?" Randy asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I guess I do."

**OOOO**

**A/N:** That's all folks. Please Review!


End file.
